sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Speed the Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flora the wolf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pink-peril (Talk) 03:47, 14 October 2010 Your Mobious Arts thing Hey! Merry Christmas! Um, I noticed your Mobious Arts school. If you want, I could donate my Melody as one of the instructors of the school. Yeah, she could be a great teacher of the school. :) --D-BoyWheeler 15:55, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Addition I'm glad I could donate my Melody character. She can not only teach singing, but she's also quite a dancer... especially when she's in her Arabian dancing girl getup! ;) --D-BoyWheeler 22:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hey Muppet171, remember me? IvyTheHedgehog - The Crazy Thing. Anyway I am opening my recolouring servives, and since you have no pictures of your characters, I was thinking if you would like me to do own. If you want one then fill out this form TV show I'll see what i can do. ^^ Surge the Lion 02:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Contest I've set up a contest page thing so people can find yours, but I was thinking that you could do what Ruin did and send a notice around to all the users using something like a copy and paste message. With the actual contest, is it just students or can it be teachers too? Pink-peril 18:06, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I was planning to, that's why I asked about teachers. I'm thinking about entering Cassa into your contest, but older so she could be a teacher and it wouldn't mess with what little storyline she has already. And the fact she'd probably be too young to be a teacher at 17 anyway ^^ I was thinking she could be an art teacher? cause i think she'd be good as that ^^ Pink-peril 23:07, December 31, 2010 (UTC) It could be either teacher or student,and,I would love if you added Cassa,personally,at age 17,she would be a great teacher. I was thinking that Cassa could teach art? Like painting and stuff ^^ Pink-peril 12:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Mobius Arts Hello. I was wandering if I was able to have my character Tom Rynorak in the Mobius Arts idea. He gets on well with people, but he doesn't talk too much, and he has a knack for Art and IT. Please inform me if you add him in, please. Thanks, Rynorak46 09:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about me starting,it's just for the characters I know are in the show. From Muppet171. Answers =) Yeah, you can edit any article stub you want ^.^ Alara would probably be good teaching about acting. And you can add in Racquett, Felvin, Radar, Shiv, Emily, Cari, Alex and Jules as students too if you want. I'd probably have to add some more to their profiles though. You can add things to them too if you want, like friends and foes and stuff. And err... I think Ivy the Hedgehog was saying about episodes. I think she was asking what episode you wanted her to recolour from? Oh and a question about the school. Does it have normal lessons like Maths, science etc? Pink-peril 16:52, January 2, 2011 (UTC) CSINorman asked me Hello again, just Rynorak46 here. I'm asking on behalf of my sister CSINorman (She made Sammy the Fox) because she wanted to know if her characters Sammy (Who has a page) and her two twins from DeviantART (www.csinorman.deviantart.com) called Gerald and Benjamin. You don't have to use the twins if you don't want to, but she asked me to request this;she's rather busy at the moment so she can't ask herself lol. So yeah, that's it really. Thanks, Rynorak46 19:21, January 2, 2011 (UTC) For my show,I assume,anyway in that case,sure. From Muppet171. I understand what you're getting at =) Sounds like a good plan. For Introducing Characters, Felvin would probably be going around trying to make friends, and probably have Racquett trailing along after him. Jules and Alex would probably team up and try to find someone to bully or something. Cari would probably be following a teacher around, most likely Surge. Emily probably be trying to show off to someone and Shiv would be supporting her. Err... I'm not sure with Radar, she'd probably either be with Felvin and Racquett or Emily and Shiv I guess. So does this mean your contest is finished? If so, i'll move the link to Closed/Finished Contests. That's if you say it's finished though. Pink-peril 22:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Just give it one week,then move the contest to the finished section. From Muppet171. Thanks Hi, I'm CSINorman (Sammy the fox) Just wanted to say thanks for having my characters :D (sammy the fox, gerald and benjamin the gerbils) I'm now going to make the twins a page S-norman 17:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I really hope I deleted the right page o.o Pink-peril 21:31, January 3, 2011 (UTC) 'Two more Chars' Since you said you need two more characters you can use Lizzie Daiton the Hedgehog and Tina the Fox. Theta's a robot so I don't think he can go to school, lol. These are just some suggestions. Rynorak46 10:00, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Lantis's Grade Hello Muppet! Uhh... I mean Speed... Anyway, Since Lantis is in the Mobious Arts, can I ask what grade she is in? I am from the UK and in the UK we don't have grades... We have Years (Year 1, 2, 3, 4....). I know nothing about grades... Oh yeah.. I was thinking that Lantis could first appear in Episode 5, I can write the script if you want. (Her first day) Oh and you said you wanted Zoe to be in Mobious Arts... She could be in the T.V Show, first appearing in episode 1 and being seen until episode 20. This is what she could be like: She is as good as gold and a talented dancer. Unlike Lantis, she respects her teachers and thinks of Lantis "Immature", she can also be a good singer and loves singing her theme song. I was also thinking that after Episode 10 she becomes friends with Lantis and they do a Duet together siinging her theme song. I will try to get Burst's picture too, do you want shadings with it? Light and dark shadings, or just dark, or just light? Oh and I forgot... you said you get real annoyed by your little sister, I know how you feel. But theres one problem, in my family IM THE LITTLE SISTER! I say in experience that your little sister is having fun, and annoy her back. For me, living with 2 big brothers and 1 autistic big brother (Luckily he goes to boarding school) is kinda hard. So when annoying her think about how she feels... Wait i'm wrong. Just annoy her. XD I have started your burst the fox pic, but I can't remember his clothes (BAD MEMORY!!! DX). Can you tell his clothes in the full detail you did last time? Heres a little pic: The color that the line saying "Dark" Is pointing at is the dark shading, the other shows the light shading. These are in every sonic X screenshots. Would you like these extra shadings? Contest That fine ^.^, are you going to post up a blog up on it? I'll add it to the Contest page so people'll see it. It might take longer to get all the entries you need though. Pink-peril 18:37, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Sonic Avengers Hello im red thanxs for your post on sonic avengers... i reallly appreciate it... Congrats on being the first member on the team... thanxs Red the hedgehog 14:04, January 7, 2011 (UTC)Red the hedgehog Episode The story sounds good! I'd say there's probably some things that could be tweaked though, some spellings and stuff. But overall it's good. I noticed though that at Hannah's last POV, she goes to lunch twice, around the part where she kisses Cold. Also, with the last class, is it Improvisation acting? Pink-peril 21:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome ^^. I look forward to reading more =D Pink-peril 21:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, you added that part in just now didn't you? ^^ lol, Debby's didn't sound too pleased about that XD Pink-peril 21:42, January 7, 2011 (UTC) For the Camp rock contest, the characters you could use from me are Shiba, Omen, Loki, Jaiku, Charlotte, Ali, maybe Ziren too (before she died). Cause the others are in Mobious Arts. ^^ Pink-peril 12:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm not familliar with the movie that much so I don't really know who the characters are ^^; Would you be able to choose? I'm sure you'd be a good person at choosing ^^ Sorry for being awkward =/ Pink-peril 16:31, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Camp dream or whatever it is Can Stella the Seedrian be in That movie you are doing, camp dream isnt it? IvyTheHedgehog 15:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog - The Crazy Thing XD Camp Dream thingy Hi, Speed. Got the message. If you want some of my chars in your movie, by all means you could have Tom Rynorak, Lizzie Daiton, E-107 Theta(Since he can't really be in the camp, maybe he could be seen dropping off Tom and Lizzie as a cameo shot), Jez Gunn, and optional you may add Chromoro, Tina, or Evan (or neither, I don't mind what you do) So yeah, you can choose which ones you want, I won't be offended either way. :D I guess you can use Tony, it's just he's a bad guy, so...yeah. But go ahead. Rynorak46 16:44, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I guess that could work. But make him a rival to my other chars that you're going to use in the movie. Other than that do what you want with him (Nothing rude intended by that) Okay, good luck with it. Rynorak46 17:11, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Err... Just wanted to let you know that there's an anon person, who's created an article and has said that their character Ripe/richaos is in your Mobious Arts. I don't know if that's a problem or something but I thought I should let you know. Pink-peril 19:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Well okay, I'm just wondering about this anon person though =/ I think they might be a spammer or something, thats all. They've creating loads of articles and stuff with hardly anything on and sometimes ridiculous, and has been adding categories to other articles that don't have any relevance to the characters. Or I'm just being paranoid or something =/ Pink-peril 20:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Red the hedgehog,Honey the cat,Cathy the hedgehog...Red and Honey are a couple now.... so if the movie is singing and stuff red and honey mostly do duets... And Cathy is red's older sister look them up if you need to...Red the hedgehog 14:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Red the hedgehog that's great thanxs cathy could just be shown in like the bunks talking to honey or somethin during regular part... thanx again i'll try and make more characters Red the hedgehog I don't know if you've sorted your problem out yet so i'll tell you anyway ^^;. All you need to do is copy the text you've just added, get of the page and then go back onto it, then add the new text you were putting on. Yeah, I think my explaining of things is rubbish ^^; sorry Pink-peril 16:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Just letting you know that there's going to be a vote on what the design of the wiki should be. It's just because there's been debate over the colour of the wiki (That's why it's green at the moment xD) and it would be fairer to let the others get a say on what it should look like ^^ Pink-peril 18:08, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Just a continue on Pink-peril's message on the topic of the Wiki design, We would like to know if you have any ideas for colors, though the blue one isn't good because it hurts both me and Pink-peril's eyes. An admin's work can be hard, somtimes! IvyTheHedgehog 18:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog - The Crazy Maniac (No longer the Crazy thing! XD) Hey speed, I want to say that you want Serenity (Or how you spel that name), just realise that I miscolored the legs, they should be the same color as her fur. Congratulations! IvyTheHedgehog 18:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog - The Crazy Maniac 1. Save the picture (Right click on it and select save as) Umm... make a article with her name Post the pic Write anything you want about her Make sure that she is 7, and her chao is called Sundance. Can Serenity's theme song be "Big Girls Don't Cry" By Fergie? Heres a link: Don't really know what to put here, Guess I will put an XD smiley. XD XD XD IvyTheHedgehog 20:48, January 10, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog - The Crazy Maniac XD Hey ivy i just wanted to let you know that red is a bigtime usher fan so maybe he could sing Moving mountains in the move Red the hedgehog My pages You know your Mobious Arts? Well I want to know if my new character, Candy The Fox could be in it? She is meant to be a good singer. IvyTheHedgehog 16:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog Your character I guess that shouldn't be a problem. Which one is it? Just to let you know, Team Davrit is a small organisation which specialise in fighting, defensive work and battle strategem. Basically, a small army. So if your character wanted to join then he/she would have to put up with battles, unless otherwise. Just to let you know. Rynorak46 19:50, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. Thanks for the welcome! Just want to say in Episode 3 of Life at Mobious Arts TV Show, it mentions Lantis. Doesn't she not appear until Episode 5? IvyTheHedgehog 16:10, January 14, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog Story Ah, Sorry! D= I thought I had answered, but I guess i didn't =/ Ummm... I think you could do one based on all of them, cause when I looked I saw Miranda was rivals with Cece, and they liked dancing. Soo maybe, you could write about them trying to win a chance to go somewhere professional? (I don't really know about dancing or acting much) Or, they've won the chance to go somewhere because of their talent and find out they're going to the same place? Maybe swap points of view. But, if you only want to do it about one, I'd pick Miranda (Cause I like her and her profile ^^) Yeah, I don't know if you wanted me to chuck some ideas at you but I did anyway. ^^; Oh yeah, I have read the next part of Mobious Arts and Camp Dream (Sorry for late reply on that) and yeah, They sound great ^^. The only problem with it was that I found it hard to read (Reason that there wasn't any paragraphing or stuff) Would I be allowed to sort that out? Pink-peril 16:58, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Another thing about Lantis's grade Remember when you told me about Lantis's grade? Well you said she should be in year 9 (9th grade) because of her age. Well in the UK Year 9 would probably be 14-15 age group. Normally Lantis would be in Year 4 (Grade 4?) Because their age group is 8-9, or Year 5 (Grade 5?) because their age group is 9-10. So wouldn't she be in either 3rd, 4th, or 5th grade? Sorry if it sounds confusing IvyTheHedgehog 19:40, January 14, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog XD Well... on Pink-perils article for Cari it says she's 9 and in the 3rd grade, mabye Lantis is in the 3rd grade. I am good at confusing, arent I. It's meh thing XD IvyTheHedgehog 19:44, January 14, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog Hey! I got a surprise for you! Look on Burst's article... IvyTheHedgehog 20:44, January 14, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog Yeah, that's fine ^^ I've been thinking, If you want to use my characters in the future, that's fine with me ^^ (As long as it's appropriate of course). You don't have to ask me for permisson =) Pink-peril 20:48, January 14, 2011 (UTC) To be honest, it's not my best recolour ever. I could do better but I was rushing at the time. But if you like it thats fine. Also a follow up thing from Pink-peril's message about you allowed to use her characters without permission, same with me. You can put any of my characters in Mobious Arts, I would not be suprised if Emma the hedgecat (My newest character - randomly created XD) got in! I will do better on my other pics for you. IvyTheHedgehog 20:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog It would take to long to show all my characters. But I will say some of my latest, these don't have articles but when they do I will make sure you know. Miyu the Wolf Alice The White Lion Sasha The Fox ( A good singer, has an article) Abigail the Fox Emma The Hedgecat Candy the Fox Those are my latest. They are meant to be very talented in stuff - I will let you know when an article comes - and you can go crazy! XD Also, I am advertizing a bit but if you order another picture (Like burst's) tonight I will get it done - tonight! XD IvyTheHedgehog 21:01, January 14, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog Well since she has a chao, Saw-dust (I think) I added the Categeory "Friend with Chao" like you did to Penny. Remember when i did that Burst pic (Yesterday!). Well in return I need you to help me think of a name for a new fan character of mine Can you help me think of a name for this character? IvyTheHedgehog 16:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog Team Davrit That'll be easy. The original Trio, Tom, Lizzie and Theta. Theta, just to let you know, isn't like Omega; he talks normally, besides the odd "FIRE" or "Threat detected". That's fine ^^, I knew about Red asking before for him and Honey to be in the second one. Just to point out though, you've used the offical sonic characters in the movie part ^^; I dunno if that was intentional Pink-peril 18:40, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I think Patrica fits her a lot. Thanks Speed. Ah I can remember when I thought I should turn Sikko on you. I would have but I was shy at that point - now I am the crazy admin maniac thing that is addicted to XD smileys. IvyTheHedgehog 20:46, January 15, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog - the crazy admin maniac thing that is addicted to XD smileys and just repeated part of the sentence above. Err... I don't really know. =/ I asked Ivy but she didn't know either Pink-peril 20:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Lantis's first day Here it is, episde 5 (I made Zoe's schedule the same as Lantis's to fit the story, if thats OK) I renamed the episode "The strange new girl" because Lantis is strange. XD Anyway... get ready to see the work of a 10 year old who is smart for their age. We start we Lantis's POV (Point of Veiw) As I got out of the cab, I looked up at the tall building. "So this is it, " I said, "Mobius Arts for Talented Mobains... At least I won't find any geeks here!" I went to the door to see a group waiting for me. "Hi," Said a blue fox in a dark grey jacket, "you must be Lantis, the new girl. I'm Racquett. These are my friends, Radar and Felvin." He continued "Hi!" Said the two. Under my breath, I said, "I should have been prepared for this..." I looked down, then up and began to talk. "My name is Lanits blah blah blah Im 9 blah blah I am here because I am Talented. There, got that over with". I walked passed the trio, who now had a confused look on their face. I went up to the register guy. His name was Nathan. "Hello, you must be Lantis. I'm Nathan. Here's your schedule." He said as he handed me a peice of paper. I read out the first class, "Singing practice with Melody Poprock, I guess I have to meet more people... sigh" (Note: the sigh bit, Lantis is actually saying the word sigh). I walked down the hallway, looking around. We switch to Cari's POV. I looked up and saw a strange girl I hadn't seen before. I slowly started to follow her. She turned around and I stepped back a bit. "Umm.. Hi.. there... I'm um... Lantis" Said the girl. I clutched my doll close to my chest. "Sooo.. Umm. Whats your name?" She said. I said nothing but stared at her. She started to walk away. I just stood there, then Josh came other. "Hi Cari, is something up." I looked down, and said under my breath, "The new girl, Lantis, she's... just strange." "Just ignore her, after all. You have me." Josh said. He walked away and I started to follow him. We switch to Zoe's POV. As I walked down the hallway. I saw her. The new girl that everyone was talking about. I walked up to her, speeding up in my pace. I started to get shy and nervous and found myself walking past her. I thought about what the people said. Out loud, I said, "What a weirdo!" Then Cari and Josh looked at me, then walked off. That was a strange experience for me! We switch to Lantis's POV Finally, I am at class. I must be early as all I saw was my teacher, Melody Poprock. "Why hello! You must be Lantis, the new girl. I am Melody Poprock." "Hey Melody" I said. She suddenly gave me a look, slightly stern. "I mean.. Good Morning, Mrs Poprock" I said with a bored expression. I looked out of the door window, and saw two people. I snuck out and bumped into them. "Oh sorry," said the hedgehog as I looked up. "Do we know you?" Asked the fox. "no". Under my breath, I said, "Here we go again." "I'm Lantis blah blah blah Im here because im talented blah blah. Glad I got that over with." I said. "Well... I'm Cold and this is Hannah" Said the hedgehog. I walked back into class as if nothing had happened. The rest of the students were there. We switch to Zoe's POV As the new girl came next to me, I decided to me nice and mature - as she is probably like that. "Now everyone," said Melody or as I call her, Mrs. Poprock, "today we have a new student, Lantis. Who has already given me a bad look once." Everyone stared at us, I looked away. "Lantis, would you like to start singing a song?" She asked. "Nah, get someone else to, ain't bothered." Said Lantis with a bored expression. Which, as far as I know, is the 2nd time she has been bored today. "Excuse me, but I told you to do something. So you do it." Said Mrs. Poprock. "Do I have to? I mean, come on, it's my first day. Get someone else!" Said Lantis. "No, you will be singing" Said Mrs. Poprock. "No! It's my first day! Give someone else the chance to! I shouldn't have to sing on my First class!" Protested Lantis, and slammed her fist on the desk. "Fine, but detention for you." Said Mrs Poprock. Lantis sat there, Smiling for the rest of the class. We switch to Lantis's POV At the end of class, Mrs. Poprock, as the mature one next to me calls her bought me to the front and gave me a microphone. "Sing." She said. "Fine, but I wont like it" I moaned. I took a breath and played some music from my own CD, I began to sing the first verse and Chorus of Hey You by Miranda Cosgrove. I kept my eyes closed as I sang. "You always see the beauty, in a passing cloud. Your the one who fixes me when I'm done. And you don't think twice, do you? You could find one diamond in a mine, but your the own who's shining for miles around. And you don't see that, do you? And when the day is done, do you have that feeling? That your all alone, giving up on your own dreams" I took a breath. "Hey you, it's your time to. See the beauty in yourself just like you tell everyone else. Hey you, am I, getting through. If only you would see yourself, the way you see everyone else. The way I always see you, I see you. Hey you... Hey you..." There was suddenly a round of applause around the classroom. Even the girl who was followoing me earlier, put down her doll to clap. I found out that her name was Cari. "Ok, to get this clear, that song meant NOTHING. Ok? Can I go now?" I said. "Fine, but remember, you still got detention" Said Mrs. Poprock. "Moan..." I said (There, she also says the word moan, like she is moaning. She says it like, "Mooooaaann") Thats how far I got to. Is that OK so far? IvyTheHedgehog 19:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog Ok then. I think in the full episode it should be a comedy because of Lantis's personality, and maybe put an argument between her and Zoe? IvyTheHedgehog 12:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog Yay =) well, I'm glad you're feeling better ^^ (I'm guessing you are now). And you never know, they might make something new that's similar ^^ Pink-peril 15:15, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Heres there picture, I hope i got it right. I am in the most creepiest conversaition with Pink-peril Well anyway- OMG ITS A SQUIRREL!! *Starts to chase squirrel* IvyTheHedgehog 20:07, January 17, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog DONE BLAKE!! Hey, just thought you should know that you got Millie, need to put MORE!!! (If you can donate any) Also, you know that slideshow you did for favorite pasges? Can I do that too? IvyTheHedgehog 19:06, January 19, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog Basiclly, its when you give some characters you dont need so other people can have them, you dont HAVE To though. Just annoyed about how a did an article about Hikari the Rabbit (A new character) then called her a fox! OH THE MISERY!!! DX IvyTheHedgehog 21:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog No title for this message XD Had to create new topic, the pictures are in the way XD. Anyway, nothing really special about her, don't really know what to put for Wayne, I have no idea what a Sonic Chiken would look like DX <-- OMG THE UGLY SMILEY IS BACK!!! HOW DARE IT CALL ITSELF A SMILEY! IvyTheHedgehog 16:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog I see that you added them anyway lol, but yeah, that's fine ^^ Pink-peril 15:54, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I think It is mainly my fault, I have anger management and I over reacted (Need to make notice on card). Now put it behind us or I cut you with my stick!!!! IvyTheHedgehog 18:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog Umm, I'm not really sure myself. But I found this help thing that might be useful to you Link Pink-peril 12:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Mobius Arts and other Hey, Speed. Love how Mobius Arts is going so far. I have a request. SDomwetimwe in thwe futurwe wepisdodes or seasons, could you maybe have Tom, Lizzie and possibly Tina leave the school at one point? Tina can stay if you want, it's just that Team Davrit is usually in a fight so Tom can't be at school for very long, also if Tom and Liz go it'll give the other characters more screentime, if you know what I mean. He will always keep in touch with them. Only if you don't mind, bud; I'm not going to force you. But if you so, you can choose when they leave. In another season, in a recent episode, I don't care or mind. Also, I liked your char submissions for Team Davrit so much I added them both! If you want to submit more, or if someone else would like to, feel free to. :D Rynorak46 19:35, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting me add Cece and Rocky! Can I ask though if I would be able to add Carl, maybe Speed and Drew too? I'd just read your update on Team Night and I thought it might be fitting to add them ^^ Pink-peril 19:43, January 22, 2011 (UTC) OH. Yeah, I forgot to mention that. Sorry his weapons are only rare because he and his species created them. His favorite would be either his Minigun or SMG laser powered. Sorry, I should've asked, first. Like how you are continuing Episode 5. I was planning to put that Zoe and Lantis would have arguments until episode 11. Maturity and immaturity dont combind XD IvyTheHedgehog 20:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog Yeah, that's alright, I'll figure out how that'll be part of the plot. ^^ But on the Team Night page, I think it should be one of the other snatchers who attack Carl because Erebus doesn't actually snatch people. He let's others do that, and if he got caught then his plan might go to ruins. Pink-peril 09:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You adopted her a couple of Days ago (millie) I probably wont be on that much now - My laptop is broken and I have to use our computer (Which is the worst). The computer is my brothers and I can only use it for school work (Snuck on XD) IvyTheHedgehog 18:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog Thanks! ^.^ And don't worry, you characters will be introduced soon. Chapter 1 isn't even finished yet lol =/ I'm hoping to introduce about 75% of the characters in Chapter 1 and 2 I know how Team Night are going to be introduced and the starting part of their story side (Cause you've done most of that for me) I've got a vague idea on how Rocky an Cece are going to be introduced, not so sure on it yet though, need to work on that. As for Nevada and Carly, I'll make it work. you'll see =D Also, I read your stories to do with Blake, they sound interesting ^^ And Mobious Arts is getting along nicely too =D Pink-peril 21:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You got Drake. End of that subject XD I am so annoyed now - my laptop can't be repaired so I have to use the one with Windows 7 - all the pictures I did on Regular Paint GONE and the paint here SUCKS EGGS D8< IvyTheHedgehog 16:22, January 24, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog Just asking what was it you edited on Llewellyn's pagwe? Was it the catergory? Is so, thanks; I forgot to remove it.Rynorak46 20:23, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Might not be able to recolour anymore - I will try. But I get irritated easily and will give up on Windows 7 Paint I HATE YOU WINDOWS 7!! DX< IvyTheHedgehog That's Great! =D I should point out though, where you've done Male, Female, Good, Bad etc.. They should be Categories instead of Pages so it's easier for navigation, adding articles etc. Oh and a question. When you created the Wikia, was it fairly easy to do? Just being curious. Pink-peril 20:30, January 26, 2011 (UTC) No need to worry ^.^ I'm using the Team Night's page as reference to what I write. I did kinda leave it in a awkward spot though =/ Pink-peril 19:40, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ^^ I wasn't completely sure on what they were like ^^; Pink-peril 19:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Ah! I didn't realise that I didn't put up a link for yours =O Sorry about that =/ I've put up a link on the front page now ^^ Pink-peril 22:57, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I could send you that part when I've written it up if you want. But i'm planning to introduce some more characters before adding that part in though. Pink-peril 12:29, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm new here, and I was wondering, can u explain me a bit how to write article about my chars (I mean how to put articles under section "good characters" for example), or to link me somewhere where I can read about that. THX in advance!!! "Hi! I'm new here, and I was wondering, can u explain me a bit how to write article about my chars (I mean how to put articles under section "good characters" for example), or to link me somewhere where I can read about that. THX in advance!!!" - written by Chowder995 (forgot to leave name, sry) Hiya Yeah, I'm just letting you know that i'm probably not going to be on much for a while =/ which means i'll have to postpone my story for a bit =( But i've been reading yours, the kingdom hearts one, and it's sounding great ^^ Keep it up! =3 Pink-peril 17:13, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I heard about it. I'll check it gladly after I finish some stuff around here. Oh actually, I almost forgot. I have done a small part to do with Naomi talking to Carly, but it's before so it's kinda why Naomi was there in the first place ^^ Again, sorry it's small, but it's all that i've managed to do recently. Naomi leant by the door to Erebus’s office, listening to the convocation inside. “Please, let her stay here…” There was a pause “Wouldn’t you think that this would be a much better place for her to be brought up in?” “Y-yes, but-” “I’m beginning to question your loyalty Ally; you’ve lived here for over 14 years. Isn’t it good enough?” There was movement and the door opened, causing Naomi to fall over. Erebus gave an amused look “Eavesdropping I see Nevada?” Naomi sighed and got to her feet “Sorry Sir, I guess curiosity got the better of me” she brushed the dust off herself. “Well, as you’re here, you can escort our friend here to the interrogation chambers” Erebus spoke darkly “I don’t want her to mess our plans up” “Yes sir” Naomi nodded, avoiding the pleading looks from the raccoon. They walked down the street at a slow pace, neither saying a word, But as the chambers came into view, Ally grabbed Naomi’s arm “Nevada, please listen” she pleaded “Don’t let them get my daughter. Tell her what’s going on” Naomi turned to face her “Please, I know there’s still something good left in you…” They got to the entrance and the two snatchers at the door took Ally by the arms “I’ll see what I can do” Naomi spoke “But I can’t guarantee anything” The racoon smiled at her gratefully and mouthed “Thank you” as she was dragged off. Pink-peril 17:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) About Sonic hearts... I just finished reading 1st part, and I love it!!! UGH, can't wait to continue reading, and judging by quality, can't wait to see more!!! If u are interested, check my fanfic which can be found on my dA page!! There are two: One is"Created For The Wrong Side" (Short one) and another is "Brothers By Creator" (Longer one). hope u'll enjoy!!! Problem. Hi! I noticed that some of pics that I uploaded can't be seen here, instead of pic it's only blank space. Can u help me with that? message Sorry, but I did mention that i'm very busy at the moment =_= I've like even put up a notice thing on my page. And technically, you only sent me 2. =P (From what i've recieved anyway) Anyway, err, I did say you could use my characters at anytime really, so you can pick some of mine for your cinderella story if you want ^^ And I have a kinda plan for what's Carly is going to be for Erebus's plan too... But I can't tell you, cause that would be spoilers =3 Pink-peril 21:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for info Thanks for help, I'll speak with her about that. by the way (sry if I am bothering), have you read my fanfic? Thank you for making articles on the Wiki. I see you used Leon, Mimi, and Simba (The 2nd time you used something involving Simba, remember the picture XD). I don't mind, this time I wont attempt to kill you. Also about the Life at Mobious Arts thing, can I mention two things about Lantis? 1. You put that she was upset about Detention, but normaly she wouldn't care and like to get in on purpose 2. She wouldn't mind if someone called her crazy, she would probably "Thank them for the compliment" I probably won't be on that much at the moment, I'm not feeling that well at the moment. I have a temperature and I'm dehydrated D'= IvyTheHedgehog 19:24, February 4, 2011 (UTC)IvyTheHedgehog Yes, you got Hailey. I'm going to do another picture of her soon - so when you get her article done I can post it up. IvyTheHedgehog Sry :: Hey happy valentines day...uh sry i did not get back to u about your sonic idol compitetion...uh red can sing"Grenade"by bruno mars...Honey can do "Californa Gurls"by katy perry and cathy can sing"Firework" by katy perry...and yes i love katy perry to...Red the hedgehog 14:20, February 15, 2011 (UTC)Red the hedgehog :: :: Im gonna start your picture for CeCe and Rocky (the seperate, im planning on drawing one of them) and I would like to say I am doing my recolours/art a different way - I want to know if you want it like this, here are some examples, you can pick 1 of them (example 1, example 2 there is) :: :: Example 1: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: Example 2: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: So.... would you like me to do one like that, you can pick Example 1, example 2 or just the usual way i do it. :: :: :: From ivy (Hee hee im doing what you do XD) :: :: :: Somehow I thought you'd say that :: IvyTheHedgehog 16:31, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Ivy Hiya, I know I haven't been responsive lately, but I did this picture of all the admins/usercharas (excluding Red) and I wanted to show you guys it ^^ I wasn't sure what Speed looked like, so I kinda guessed =/ Sorry If I got him/you wrong =< Link Pink-peril 21:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) sonic high school hey i like your sonic high school movie can i be in it? afterall you can't have sonia manic... and sonic without there younger brother...eheheh 13:46, February 23, 2011 (UTC)Red the hedgehog